Malware attacks using malicious code, such as viruses, worms, and Trojan horses, attempt to gain control of processing devices and to gain unauthorized accesses stored data. For instance, malware may implement memory-based attacks that operate to store malicious code in the memory of a computing system and exploit conditions within the system, such as use-after-free vulnerabilities or buffer overflows, to transfer control to the malicious code. For processing devices incorporating multiple hardware components that are capable of independent execution of instructions, malware may be employed to gain control over one or more hardware components to cause the components to improperly retrieve and/or manipulate data and/or executable instructions associated with other hardware components. For instance, in processing devices having a main processor component and one or more other hardware components capable of executing instructions independently of the main processor component, malware may operate to compromise instructions executed by one of the other hardware components to cause it to access data storage associated with the main processor component. Accordingly, such compromised hardware components may improperly retrieve data from main processor component storage devices for retransmission elsewhere or may to alter executable instructions that are to be executed by the main processor component as a mechanism to gain control over the main processor component. Memory-based malware attacks are becoming increasingly sophisticated and additional approaches to preventing such attacks may be desired.